1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of image display and simulation. In particular, the invention relates to an improved simulation device using an image device that has a curved surface and a flat surface. The image display device improves the immersive feel of the simulation device.
2. Background Information
Previous simulation systems have included display devices that use projectors for projecting images onto a screen. It is generally desirable to have as realistic a simulation as possible. Much of the realism depends upon how large an image is displayed and how well that image is displayed. The size and quality of the image is greatly determined by the display device used in the simulation system.
In some of previous systems, the display device first projects the image onto a mirror which then reflects the image onto a screen. In such an image display device, the usual case is that an undistorted image is projected onto the entire surface of the screen. A more specific example is video game that has a video display projected onto a flat mirror and then reflected onto a screen.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B illustrate two prior art systems that video displays that includes curved surfaces, flat surfaces and projectors. In FIG. 1A, a projector 3X projects an image onto a flat surface 1AX. A person (also referred to as a player or user), standing behind the projector 3X, can then see the entire image as displayed by the projection device 3X. FIG. 1B includes a curved surface 11AX. The projector 12X projects onto the curved surface 11AX. The curved surface 11AX can fill more of a person's field of view and provide a more immersive feel. That is, the visual display feels more realistic because more of the person's field of view is filled with images. The systems of FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are described in Japanese patent application serial number SHO 48-89029. One problem with the above previous systems is that the images are still too small. To provide a more realistic simulation, a larger image is desired.
Other systems for projecting images use multiple mirrors to generate a larger viewing area for the user. For example, in FIG. 2, three dual mirror systems are shown. Each system has two cameras projecting at two different tilted mirrors. The tilted mirrors project the reflected image onto large screen areas. Each projector/mirror pair projects onto only half of the large screen area. The larger screen areas then provide the user with a more realistic simulation. The systems of FIG. 2 are shown in Japanese patent application serial number HEI 2-91290. As with the systems of FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the systems of FIG. 2 suffer from a relatively small image area. For example, little of the user's peripheral vision is filled by the images.
FIG. 3 illustrates other systems that use curved imaging areas. A projector projects the image onto a curved mirror. The curved mirror then reflects the image onto a curved screen for viewing by a user. This system allows the user to see a relatively large image on a relatively large screen. The image and screen are relatively large with respect to the user's field of view. The systems of FIG. 3 allow the user to view an undistorted image on a large screen. The systems of FIG. 3 help fill the user's peripheral vision but still do not provide a large enough image. Additionally, the images projected are too small to draw attention to the video game in an arcade. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system that not only provides a display system that will fill a larger part of a player's field of view, but also help draw attention to the video game.
Therefore, what is desired is a system that not only provides a large image that helps fill a user's peripheral vision, but also helps attract potential players to the system.